ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Stylez
'Johnny Stylez '(born October 15, 1987) is wrestler currently working for New Edge Wrestling and Wrestling Championship Federation. Early life As a baby, Johnny Stylez was abandoned by his parents and left in a dumpster between Canal and Bourbon Street in the French Quarter in New Orleans Louisiana. He was placed in orphanage where he remained until the age of 12, before being adopted by Jeffery Styles. At the age of 17 Johnny broke into the wrestling business after his uncles Jimmy and Jesse Styles opened up a small independ promotion, HWA. Johnny soon went on to beat Josh Manhunt to become the HWA United States Championship. New Edge Wrestling In 2010, Johnny joined New Edge Wrestling where he was mentored by his friend Ryan Pugh where they formed the Lords of Chaos along with Jesse Styles, Hazard and Scarlet. Within months Johnny would be handed his first NEW World Championship opportunity when he faced Avalanche in an I Quit match at World War X. Johnny forced Avalanche to say I Quit by tasering his genitals and became the NEW World Champion. However within 7 days Johnny lost his title after Kaeden Cedrik cashed in his Golden Briefcase and defeated Johnny on Ignite. Johnny was handed an opportunity to regain his title at Justice 2 in a 5 man Terradome Match against Kaeden Cedrik, Al Envy, Daniel Devine and Roger Wright. The match was hailed as the match of the night but Johnny fell short after Credik low blowed him as he reached for the belt, allowing Roger Wright to claim victory. Johnny would get another shot at the World Championship when he faced Roger Wright at Annihilation in a Texas Bullrope match but again Wright came out victorious. Johnny would get another opportunity at gold when he faced Cera for the NEW Xtreme Championship but he came up short when his Lords of Chaos stalemate Hazard betrayed and attacked him to cost him the match. After the match Johnny requested his release from NEW, which was granted. However it wasn’t long before Johnny returned to NEW as he interrupted the main event between Cera and Hazard and shaved their heads. Johnny then formed a tag team with Hunter Valentyne, which became known as Domestik Disturbance. They soon added Molly Mayhem to their ranks. Domestik Disturbance would achieve great success in the tag team division after being drafted to the Collision brand but this was cut short when Hunter Valentyne was fired. To make matters worse, Johnny then lost to Chris Shields for the vacant NEW Collision World Heavyweight Title. Hunter Valentyne was reinstated and Johnny Stylez, Hunter, Jesse Styles, Molly Mayhem, Scarlet and Apathy formed a stable known as The Business. Johnny was then given another opportunity when he faced the current champion Roger Wright along with Chris Sheilds and Ryan Pugh for the NEW Collision World Heavyweight Championship. In a bid to put him off his game, Johnny revealed to Roger that he had hooked Roger’s long friend Shaun on heroin. Johnny’s gameplan worked as he pinned Ryan Pugh to become the NEW Collision World Heavyweight champion. At Vodka & Violence, Domestik Disturbance faced Tat-N-Fat (Inkt and Ryan Pugh) and the team of Roger Wright & Matt Slater for the NEW Tag Team Championships. Domestik Disturbance came out on top after Johnny somewhat fortuitously fell on top of Inkt to win the match by pinfall and give Domestik Disturbance their first tag team championship. Domestik Disturbance held the championship for several months until Hunter Valentyne was fired and the belts vacated. In May 2011 after the Ignite and Collision brands merged, Johnny went on to face Triple X, Matt Slater, Roger Wright, Adrien Specter, Nocturnal, Aaron Abraham and Vanessa in a Terradome match for the NEW Undisputed World Heavyweight Championship at Justice 3. Johnny was unsuccessful and the match was won by Triple X. At Better Than U, a NEW stable was announced called the cRu with members Triple X, Johnny Stylez, LA X, Inkt, Ryan Pugh, Al Envy, Aurora Deadwood and Juliette Delacroix. The cRu would go onto dominate New Edge Wrestling and gang up on their opponents. Johnny used his momentum to defeat Jason Scene on Ignite to claim the NEW Xtreme Championship. At iSunday, cRu members Triple X and Johnny Stylez would face off with both X’s Undisputed and Johnny’s Xtreme championship on the line in a ladder match. The match would cause controversy as the two cRu members settled the match over a game of rock paper scissors. PCW NEW went into partnership with the recently resurrected Pugh Championship Wrestling, a move which would see the see Johnny drafted to Ryan Pugh’s PCW. Knowing he would no longer be a member of NEW, Johnny gave his championship to Al Envy as a gift. The championship was vacated shortly afterwards by NEW management. As the former NEW Undisputed World Heavyweight champion, Johnny was given a match for the PCW World Championship against REDRUM at Cruise Control. A few days before their match, Johnny turned up at REDRUM’s house and start selling his belongings in a street sale. Johnny won the match after Ryan Pugh interrupted and punched REDRUM whilst wearing brass knuckles. Al Envy also got involved and allegations that Johnny won unfairly were made. This resulted in Chip Shiller, Tommy Kain and Ophelia Pain coming out and brawling with Al, Johnny and Pugh who were later joined by Aaron Abraham, Jesse Styles and Inkt. Moments later Alexander Koresh, Aurora Deadwood, Apathy and LA Kief all came out and a massive brawl containing half the PCW roster ensued. Johnny successfully defended his championship against Alexander Koresh at PCW’s following PPV Tokyo Terror after powerbombing Koresh through a burning table from the top of a ladder. Johnny would retain the title until XXXmas in a three way match against Apathy and Koresh when Apathy got the pin on Koresh. Return to NEW and WCF PCW would shortly merge with NEW and become EV2. EV2 would soon fold after the rebranding and Johnny joined XXX’s Underground Pro Wrestling, along with the majority of the NEW roster. Johnny soon became the Brass Knuckles champion, a championship which focused on MMA style fighting. UPW would soon close and be taken over by the newly reopened NEW. In March 2012, Johnny joined Wrestling Championship Federation and formed the misfits with Ryan Pugh, L.A. Kief, Ophelia Pain, Chip Shiller and Tommy Kain. Johnny also returned to NEW, however, it wasn’t long before Johnny was suspended and ordered into a rehabilitation program for alcoholism. Johnny parted ways with the wrestling company shortly afterwards. Category:Wrestlers Category:New Edge Wrestling Wrestlers